The New Spark
by The Magic Catgirl
Summary: 10 years after the Mane 6 have gone their seperate ways, Princess Celestia discovers to her horror that the Elements of Harmony are slowly beginning to shatter. But who are they attached to now?Can a princess with no talent and five outcasts save Equestria from its biggest threat yet? Might become T if violence gets too bad.
1. Alleigances & Prolouge

**Everytime you read a fanfiction and don't review it, a kitten dies.**

ALLEIGANCES

(Alleigances in order of appearance)

Twilight Sparkle-a lavender unicorn with purple eyes, a dark purple mane and tail with magenta streaks, and a compass rose for a Cutie Mark. Head advisor to Princess Celestia. Dating Prince Blueblood.

Applejack-an orange earth pony with green eyes, a braided yellow mane and tail, an old cowboy hat she never takes off, and three apples for a Cutie Mark. Mayor of Ponyville. Wife of Caramel and mother of Appleseed, Applesauce, and Caramel Candy.

Pinkie Pie-a bright pink earth pony with bright blue eyes, a wild dark pink mane and tail, and three balloons for a Cutie Mark. CEO of Sugar Cube Candy Enterprises. Wife of Clip Clop and mother of Cherry Pie, Popcorn, and Acrobat.

Rainbow Dash-a cyan pegasus with violet eyes, a spiky rainbow mane and tail, and a rainbow lightning bolt for a Cutie Mark. Choreographer for the Wonderbolts. Wife of Soarin' and mother of Sky Breeze.

Fluttershy-a yellow pegasus with teal eyes, a long pale pink mane and tail, and three butterflies for a Cutie Mark. Owner of Ponyville Animal Clinic. Wife of Dewdrop and mother of Robin.

Rarity-a white unicorn with dark blue eyes, a curled indigo mane and tail, and three diamonds for a Cutie Mark. Owner of Canterlot Couture. Wife of Fancypants and mother of Velvet and Chiffon.

Princess Siren-a light brown alicorn with sea blue eyes, a flowing black mane and tail, and no Cutie Mark. Heir to the throne of Equestria. Sister of Princess Snow and Prince Shire.

Princess Snow-a pure white unicorn with silver eyes, a frosty blue mane and tail similar to Princess Luna's, and a snowflake for a Cutie Mark. Heir to the throne of Equestria should anything happen to Siren. Sister of Prince Shire and Princess Siren.

Prince Shire-a pale green pegasus with chocolate brown eyes, a yellow mane and tail similar to Shining Armor's, and a grassy hill for a Cutie Mark. Magizoologist and diplomat for Princess Celestia. Brother of Princess Snow and Princess Siren.

Princess Celestia-a pure white alicorn with fuschia eyes, a mane and tail that shift between colors, and a stylized sun for a Cutie Mark. Joint ruler of Equestria and bringer of the day. Sister of Princess Luna.

Princess Luna-a pitch black alicorn with midnight blue eyes, an iridescent blue mane and tail, and a stylized moon for a Cutie Mark. Joint ruler of Equestria and bringer of the night. Sister of Princess Celestia.

Sweetie Belle-a white unicorn with pale green eyes, a curly pink and purple mane and tail, and a microphone for a Cutie Mark. #1 pop singer in Equestria. Sister of Rarity.

Applebloom-a yellow earth pony with amber eyes, a tied back magenta mane and tail, and an artist's easel with a painting of an apple on it for a Cutie Mark. #1 artist in Equestria. Sister of Applejack and Big Macintosh.

Scootaloo-an orange pegasus with fuschia eyes, a short purple mane and tail, and a stunt ramp for a Cutie Mark. Backup dancer for Sweetie Bell and stunt double for movies. Dating Fire Streak.

Appleseed-A tawny earth pony with a frizzy green mane and tail, brown eyes, and an apple tree for a Cutie Mark. Daughter of Applejack and Caramel, sister of Applesauce and Caramel Candy.

Cherry Pie-A magenta earth pony with a bobbed dark brown mane and tail, yellow eyes, and a slice of pie for a Cutie Mark. Daughter of Pinkie Pie and Clip Clop, sister of Acrobat and Popcorn.

Sky Breeze-A pale gray pegasus with a windswept white mane and tail, dark blue eyes, and a gust of wind for a Cutie Mark. Daughter of Rainbow Dash and Soarin'.

Robin-A dark red pegasus with a spiky dark brown mane and tail, yellow eyes, and a singing bird for a Cutie Mark. Daughter of Fluttershy and Fire Streak.

Velvet-A pale pink unicorn with a straight dark red mane and tail, deep green eyes, and a roll of fabric for a Cutie Mark. Owner of Carousel Boutique. Daughter of Rarity and Fancypants.

CHAPTER ONE

"You stupid little _blankflank_!"

Those words were the most common thing my charming older sister, Princess Snow, said to me. It was always something I had done, which, sadly, was true. Though I had always been Mother's favorite, Father made it painfully obvious that Snow was his pride and joy. He had even hinted that he would rather Snow be heir to Equestria rather than me, Princess Siren. Thanks for the support, Dad!

Anyways, tonight Snow was mad at me because I had _accidentally_ doused Auntie Celestia in soup. Honestly, I only tripped because the tablecloth had gotten wrapped around my hoof! Of course, since this was my life and not perfect Snow's, this sent the soup of half of the Canterlot nobility flying onto my Auntie's face before she could stop it.

It was only Auntie Luna saying "Has anyone here heard the one about the dragon and the manticore?" that broke the 40 second silence and saved me from further humiliation. Once Auntie Celestia had wiped her face clean with magic, she had sent me, Snow, and our brother, Prince Shire, back to our rooms with Twilight Sparkle, our godmare, accompanying us. Fortunately, this prevented Snow from taking a jab at me for now, as Twilight was Auntie Celestia's head advisor and could easily tell her or our parents if we misbehaved. Unfortunately, she was none too thrilled to be seperated from the feast.

"The first time I've seen my friends in seven months and you three had to go and ruin it!" she was fuming. I wanted to point out that _she_ was the one who had moved away from Ponyville in the first place, but I wisely held my tounge. The last pony who had messed with Twilight had had to spend four days in the Starswirl the Bearded Emergency Hospital while doctors tried to put his body parts back in the proper place. I hear he still has his tail coming out of his Cutie Mark.

In the end, Twilight ditched us on the terms of "I should hope you three know where your rooms are." To this day, I can't help but think that maybe none of this would have happened if she hadn't.


	2. Infiltration

******Everytime you read a fanfiction and don't review it, a kitten dies.**

**Note: I don't own MLPFIM. I do own my OCs though. ;) Anyways, I will occasionally switch POVs for the sake of plotline development. Like now. To avoid confusion, Siren's POVs are in first person, dreams are in second person, anyone else's POVs are in third person. Enjoy!**

**Also, I know TwilightxBlueblood is a terrible pairing, but my friend thinks it's "cute" and demanded I put it in here.**

CHAPTER 1

Twilight stormed back down the hallway, fuming to herself. _That little oaf does _not_ deserve to be the heir to Equestria! She can't go one hoof-trot without tripping over something, and always needs other ponies to save her hide! She doesn't even have a Cutie Mark for Celestia's sake!_

Heading for the staircase, the purple unicorn was interupted by a familiar voice screeching "TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" Twilight rolled her eyes, knowing what this would be about. Blueblood hadn't kept his mouth shut until she got back. Turning around, she groaned, "Rarity, I swear, we were going to tell you toge-"

"We? _We?_ Since when were you and Blueblood _we_? I thought we had agreed he was _mine!" _Rarity sighed and said, "Rarity, that was 20 years ago, back at our first Grand Galloping Gala! You ranted about what a jerk he was the entire way back to Ponyville! Since when did you decide to give him a second chance?"

Rarity stomped her hooves on the ground, complaining mode in full blast. "I figured he had changed, so I decided to ask him out again! But apparently _you_ beat me to it!" Twilight was shocked at her friend's jealousy. "I had thought you would have been happy for me!" she spat at the pouting white unicorn.

"I would be happy for you if it weren't _my __**Blueblood!**_" Rarity sobbed. Twilight recovered her poise and growled, "Rarity, this is not the Element of Generosity talking! This is a jealous, selfish unicorn who can't stop living in the past!" Rarity gasped and stepped back. "Twilight! I can't believe you would say that! If anyone is being selfish, it's you for being unable to predict my feelings! You're not a hypocrite Twilight. I think the stress of your job has been getting to you. Why don't you just tell Princess Celestia you're not cut out for advising and come back to Ponyville? The gang and I all miss you. Tonight is the first time we've spoken in seven months! We miss you, Twilight."

Twilight felt guilt well up in her heart as she acknowledged the truth in Rarity's words. She _had_ been a terrible friend for not thinking about Rarity's feelings. Smiling, she looked up at Rarity and laughed, "Well then, I guess we have a lot of catching up to do! Let's go back to dinner. Back to our friends"

Several hours later, Twilight trotted up to her quarters, feeling happier than she had in a long time. It had been good to catch up with her fellow Elements, and Rarity had been much more accepting of her and Blueblood after their talk in the hallway. _I'll apologize to Siren at breakfast. She's probably out cold by now._

Standing on her balcony, the purple unicorn breathed in the night air and gazed out over the Canterlot cityscape. She was about to turn around to fetch her quill and ink to write in her jounal when a hoof hit her square in the face.

I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard the scream. I jolted upright, Snow at my side. "Did you hear that?" I asked, alarmed. "No, I've suddenly gone deaf." Snow snarled back. "It sounded like Twilight!" I shouted, bounding out of our room before Snow could react. Having wings gives you certain advantages.

I ran right into Father as I flew towards Twilight's quarters. He had clearly outstripped Mom, despite her being an alicorn and him only being a unicorn. Then again, Twilight was his younger sister. "Siren! Thank goodness!" Father sighed. "I can't find Twily anywhere!" I pricked my ears, then heard another piercing scream. "The balcony!"

Sure enough, Twilight was dangling for her life off of the marble rim. "Oh thank Celestia!" she cried, seeing us. "Please help me!" Wasting no time, Father levitated her onto safe ground while I stood and watched. The last time I had tried levitating something, it had exploded into a million pieces, after all. Something told me Auntie Celestia wouldn't be pleased if I exploded her closest advisor.

"Thank you." Twilight sighed as Father set her down. "Some punk threw a rock at me and caught me by surprise. I don't want to think about what would have happened if you two hadn't heard me." Father nuzzled his sister, reassuring her, "Good thing you scream so loud, eh Twily?" Twilight looked surprised by this display of affection, but didn't say anything. "Let's just all go to sleep and forget this happened." she said.

As the light brown alicorn and the white unicorn who had some sort of attatchment to her left, nobody saw Twilight's lavender skin fall away to reveal a pitch black carapace and a crooked horn. _Lady Chrysalis? I've entered Canterlot._


	3. Harmony's Fate

******Everytime you read a fanfiction and don't review it, a kitten dies.**

**Okay, I basically use dreams as plotline foreshadowing. See if you can interpret what they mean before I reveal it later on in the chapter.**

CHAPTER 2

I am walking through a fog-enshrouded Canterlot. Somehow, I know I am dreaming, but I still try to light up my horn to see beyond the haze. The magic momentarily works, but the purplish-pink light stops glowing and abruptly shatters after several seconds.

I am alarmed not only by my light spell failing (the one magic I can actually do flawlessly), but also by the color of my magic. My magic is a honey gold, not fuschia! Then again, this _is_ a dream. I guess anything can happen. Still, magic shattering is never a good sign.

Suddenly, the fog clears to reveal Canterlot. But it isn't Canterlot as I know it. Ponies run amok through the streets, blindly attacking each other. They scream of lies told by Auntie Celestia. A strange shadow-light casts its aura over the burning castle. Friend turns on friend, and insults are directed at Mom...and me! The heir to the throne! Stores are looted and children crying in the streets are ignored.

_What has happened to my home?_ I wonder, horrified. _Where are the Harmony Bearers to stop this?_ As if to answer this, a deep voice echoes from the very air. It seems to be four voices at once, one female and mocking, one male and gleeful, one female and harsh, and one female and...familiar? Somehow, I know the fourth voice, the loudest one, commanding it all.

_Leave now, princess. Canterlot is mine!_ She put a laugh into the word "princess", as though mocking me. _Just as foretold. The Harmony Bearers will fall when Equestria needs them most. Where are your precious Elements now?_ Before I snap awake, I see five beautiful necklaces and a tiara, shattering to pieces.

I awoke to Snow shaking my shoulders, snarling "Geez Siren, what are you doing in there, bidding at an auction? Some of us enjoy sleep, you know!" I shake my head, destroying cobwebs of drowsiness. "Sorry Snow. Just had a nightmare." Snow snorted. "You and me both. Your mane is even more of a mess than usual."

At breakfast, Shire flapped over to me, a concerned expression on his face. "Sis? You've hardly touched your food? What's up?" I smiled, knowing that while I had a horrible sister, I had a great brother. Unfortunately, his job as Auntie Celestia's head diplomat kept him away a lot. "Just a nightmare. Hey, do you know where Solitaire is?"

Shire seemed taken aback by this. "Solitaire? That creepy fortune teller unicorn who lives in the astronomy tower? Why do you want to see _her?_" I was about to tell him about my dream when Auntie Celestia proclaimed, "Siren! There you are! Today is a very important day! Follow me." I cast a sorrowful look at Shire before getting up and flying after Auntie Celestia.

As we exited the dining hall, she turned to me and said, "I'm sorry for interupting you and your brother, when I know you won't see him for a while. But this is vital in order for you to fulfill your destiny." I was confused now. "Why? Where is he going?"

Auntie Celestia turned to me, pity in her eyes. "I guess Cadance didn't tell you. The griffins in the Northern Mountains are rebelling. I'm sending Shire and some guards to negotiate with them." My eyes widened. "WHAT?" Shire dealing with angry griffins? Auntie Celestia was sending her own nephew to his death! Couldn't she see that?

"Don't be so alarmed. It's only a few rebels who think they would better off without our alleigance. Shire will help the king deal with them, and the guards will be there if the rebels are...uncooperative." Auntie Celestia smiled, seemingly reading my mind. "Now come on, we must do this as soon as possible."

I was about to ask where we were going when we entered the Hall of Rulers. The stained glass windows showing everything from the three tribe rulers to Mom and Father defeating the Changelings lined the walls, bathing everything in a muted, rainbow light. "Why are we here?" I asked, transfixed by the window of Auntie Celestia banishing Nightmare Moon. I still couldn't believe Auntie Luna had ever been that horrible creature.

"As heir to Equestria, you must allow your power to flow into the Elements of Harmony. Otherwise, they will not recognize you should Equestria ever need them once more." I gasped. I was going to see the Elements of Harmony! Auntie Celestia trotted up to a magnificent vault door sealed with ancient writing only she and Auntie Luna understood. Someday I would learn it, but not right now.

"Ever since the Discord Incident 19 years ago, we've been modifying the defenses every chance we can get." Auntie Celestia explained. "At this point, it would take either my or my sister's death for anyone but us to open it. Should both of us die without proclaiming an heir, the vault will seal forever, and the Elements will be transfered straight to Twilight and her friends."

_Wow._ That was all I could think of at that explanation. Finishing her explanation, Auntie Celestia said, "And that is why they need to register your magic. They will link to you once Luna and I both perish." Without another word, Auntie Celestia closed her eyes and hummed an ancient hymn in a language long forgotten. Her eyes glowed a bright white, and her horn shimmered with an incredible aura that was brighter than the very sun she raised. I squinted and winced as the runes on the door responded and began to glow, dancing on the stone and merging into one giant rune everypony in Equestria knew. Harmony.

The door slid open as Auntie Celestia fell back to the ground, still slightly shimmering from the spell's aftereffects. A gold and amythest box slowly levitated out. It opened with a bright light...and Auntie Celestia gasped, "No!"

The famous Elements of Harmony were rusted and corroded, the gems' lusters long lost. "Hw can this be?" Auntie Celestia choked out. "The spells, the protection...how could this have happened?" I nudged the Element of Magic with my horn, trying to rub some gunk off of the gem. _What could have happened?_

"Luna must be informed. Come Siren!" Auntie Celestia and I raced out of the hall, speed rivaling Rainbow Dash's the Head Wonderbolt.

None of them saw the Element of Magic give a faint glimmer in response to Siren's touch.


	4. Metamorphosis

******Everytime you read a fanfiction and don't review it, a kitten dies.**

**Let's just assume that somehow, ponies know DNA is. I took Snow's metamorphosis out of The Last Guardian, the last Artemis Fowl book. I was too ****lazy to write one from scratch. All credit to Eoin Colfer.**

CHAPTER 3

Princess Snow Dusk Nerezza was not a happy unicorn. For the millionth time, she cursed all her ancestors for not making her the alicorn of the family. She would be such a better ruler than her good-for-nothing sister. At least her father realized it. Speaking of which, he was late. Snow activated her silvery blue magic and cast a telepathy spell aimed at Shining Armor.

_Father? I'm waiting in the laboratory._ An answer came and said, _I know dearest, I'm coming. Your mother just needed some help with an...issue that came up in the Hall of Rulers._

_Ah, yes. _Snow thought. Her sister and her Aunt Celestia had come back from there screaming for Luna and Mother. Father had probably gone to reassure Princess Cadance. Snow's poor mother was so useless in a crisis these days. Snow heard the secret door underneath the hourglass in the Starswirl the Bearded wing of the library slide open, and Shining Armor trotted down the stone stairs.

They had built this laboratory together, originally so they could develop new spells. But over time, it had progressed to a much more high stakes project. Finding a spell that would give Snow wings. If Snow had wings, the throne would shift from Siren to her, being the oldest of Shining Armor and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza's children. Snow would find some way to make Siren disappear, and seizing power would be simple. Celestia and Luna were weak after 20 years of relative peace, aside from the incidents that had happened long before Snow had been born.

"I think we finally found it, Father!" Snow exclaimed. "Excellent!" Shining Armor grinned. Snow mentally smirked. Her father really had no idea what Snow would do with wings. She wouldn't just be queen...she would be a _goddess._ _Queen Snow...that is one idea I could get used to._

Snapping back to reality, Snow chided herself for daydreaming. Turning to her notes, she said, "I think what we need is the DNA of another pegasus with wings similar to what mine would resemble. But it must be that of an alicorn. Therefore, I got this at breakfast." Snow held out a single feather from the wing of Princess Celestia.

Shining Armor's eyes widened. "Darling, are you sure?" he asked. "This could go catastrophically wrong. You would technically be dead as your body reinvented itself. If we do one thing wrong, you will be vaporized." Snow laughed at her father's petty concern.

"Don't you think I thought of that myself? I have calculted the odds of that happening 5 times. Everytime, I got the same results. I have a 90% chance of surviving." Snow ignored the nagging voice at the back of her mind saying, _What if that 10% happens?_

_No. It won't. I won't let it. _"Let's begin now. The sooner this gets done, the sooner you can see me on the throne." Shining Armor nodded and read the spell. Readying his magic, he shot one beam straight at Snow.

Snow felt herself die, and it was a curious sensation, like an anxious gnawing at her insides. _So this is what death feels like._ _I'm sure I'll get over it._ The sour sickness was soon replaced by a fizzing excitement as she relished the notion of what she was to become.

_Finally I am transforming. Emerging from my cocoon as an alicorn more powerful than Celestia and Luna combined. Nothing will stand in my way._ Snow mentally laughed at how melodramatic she was sounding. It wasn't like her at all.

_I feel a tingle. It's beginning. _However, the tingle became an uncomfortable burning sensation in the base of her skull that quickly spread to clamp her entire head in a fiery vicegrip. Snow could no longer nurture thoughts of her future conquest as her entire being suddenly became fear and pain.

_I made a mistake! Nothing is worth another second of this! _Snow thrashed inside the orb of light that had formed around her, wanting out. The pain spread through her nervous system, increasing in intensity from merely unbearable to unimaginable. Whatever slender threads of sanity Snow had snapped like a Pegasi's wing in a crash.

Snow felt her magic explode through her body to conquer the pain in what remained of her nerve endings. The mad and vengeful unicorn fought to contain her own power, even now being released as electrons shifted orbits and nuclei spontaneously split. Her body phase-shifted to pure golden energy, nearly vaporizing Shining Armor and burning wormhole trails through the stone walls, ricocheting against any solid object in the laboratory and back into Snow's ragged conciousness.

_Now. Now the rapture begins a__**s **__I remake myself. I am my own godess._ And, with only the power of her mind, Snow reassembled herself. She made her coat brighter than Celestia's, a blinding white to match her name. She styled her mane after Luna's, liking the iridescent blue and silver it would look like. She made her horn as long as Celestia's, with a deadly point at the tip. Finally, she made beautiful, magnificent wings sprout from her back, feeling the primaries rustle and the secondaries twitch.

She opened and expanded her mind, allowing new powers to coat the bridges between her nerve cells, focusing on the ancient mantras of the dark arts so that her new magic could be used to bring Equestria to its knees.

You see, unicorns can use any kind of magic, but have one type they specialize in. Ocassionally, there is a lucky one like Twilight Sparkle whose talent _is_ magic, but most unicorns have one particular kind, like combat or astronomy. Snow's special talent had been weather, her namesake especially. Her Cutie Mark was a snowflake for Celestia's sake! But now, dark magic long forgotten by ponykind and banned by Celestia flowed through Snow. Spells that could kill with one blast, spells that could summon spirits, spells that could shatter the fragile bonds of time and space! (Snow had no intention of using that last one, but you never know)

At last, she floated down, literally radiating magnificence. Shining Armor let out a gasp at what his daughter had become. A massive, gorgeous pure white alicorn with an iridescent frosty blue mane rimmed with a silver that matched her eyes. Her horn glowed with a lethal blue light, and she gave her wings a test flap, soaring five horn-lengths into the air with one stroke. "Oh, yes." Snow laughed. "This will do just fine."


	5. Takeover

******Everytime you read a fanfiction and don't review it, a kitten dies.**

**If you don't like me killing off show characters, you're going to hate me later on. Do you want this to have a plotline or not? Also, its been a while since I've seen Green Isn't Your Color, so I forgot whether or not Photo Finish had a French Accent or not. I gave her one anyways because I like typing in accents for some strange reason.**

CHAPTER 4

"Equestria girls, we're pony fabulous! Fast, fine, fierce, we trot til we drop! Cutie Marks represent, now put your hooves up! Aoaoaoh! Aoaoaoh!" Scootaloo did one last dance move to conclude Sweetie Belle's newest hit single, and the crowd burst into cheers. The typical calls of desperate stallions asking for her hoof in marriage followed.

Appleseed smoothed down her frizzy green mane with one tawny hoof, wishing she were a unicorn. They could just cast a mane-straightening spell, or whatever they were called. Sadly though, she was an Apple, an Earth pony, just like her parents, their parents, and every Apple before her. So were her younger sisters, Applesauce and Caramel Candy.

Speaking of which, there was Applesauce, flaunting her new Cutie Mark to a couple of Canterlot colts. She had just earned it three days ago, when she had been applebucking for the first time and landed every one in the baskets Mother had laid out. She couldn't wait to show it to Aunt Applebloom, which was the reason the Apple family was in Canterlot in the first place. Personally, Appleseed wished they could stay forever.

It was the opening of Aunt Applebloom's newest gallery, and this one was even more important than the previous three. Photo Finish, one of Appleseed's idols, was retiring. This would be her last critique before she moved to her timeshare in Mareami. This gallery would either send Aunt Applebloom to stardom, or send her career crashing to the bottom of Ghastly Gorge. (Literally. Every time a piece of her artwork got a bad review, Aunt Applebloom tossed it to the bottom of the canyon)

Appleseed hated being the eldest Apple child. Being the eldest meant that she was expected to inherit the farm, just as Uncle Big Macintosh had inherited it when Appleseed's Great Grandmother Granny Smith had passed away. Only Appleseed didn't want to inherit a dusty old barn and a torn up apple orchard. She wanted a life like Aunt Applebloom's.

Fame, respect, and more bits than Sweet Apple Acres could dream of! She was going to do it. Today she was going to ask Aunt Applebloom if she could live with her in Manehatten. It wouldn't be forever, just maybe a year. Or two. Or three.

Appleseed was interrupted from her mental pep talk by Caramel Candy, her baby sister, crying something in baby talk as she saw Aunt Applebloom take the stage. After the crowd's noise had died down, Aunt Applebloom cleared her throat and said, "Thank ya'll fer comin' out today. As ah'm sure ya'll know, we have a very special guest today. Miss Photo Finish is critiquin' her last gallery, and it's gonna be mine!"

Hearing her cue, an aging cyan Earth pony with a white mane and her signature sunglasses trotted on stage. "Eet ees a great pleasure to be 'ere today." she smiled. Appleseed was fighting every nerve in her body screaming at her to jump on stage and ask the icon for her autograph. "As much as I regret retiring, I would like to 'ave some time to myself after all zese years. My daughter, Negative Film, will be taking over my business." A dark gray mare with a pale gray mane stood up, acknwledging her responsibility. _Get on with the opening!_ Appleseed couldn't help but think.

"Thanks Miss Finish!" Applebloom beamed, sensing the audience's impatience. "And now, it is mah great pleasure to announce-" Applebloom was suddenly cut off by a slight tremor in the ground. An anxious murmer passed through the crowd. What was happening?

A larger tremor rippled across the square, cracking the beautiful marble mosaics depicting Equestria's inhabitants. A sudden _THOOM_ tore through the air, and flames were seen coming from the Royal Library. The slender thread of sanity broke, and the crowd began screaming and racing for home.

Appleseed was seperated from her family amidst the pushing and shoving, but forced herself to remain calm. "Ma?" she called, for once forgetting to stifle her accent. "Where are ya?" A great explosion of white light appeared in the sky, and Appleseed squinted, momentarily stunned. **"Citizens of Canterlot!"** boomed a voice louder than Princess Luna's when the black alicorn was in a "mood".

"**For 18 years, you have ignored me and shunned me, despite my being the eldest daughter of your own princess! Now, you shall pay forevermore for your actions! Bow before me, your new queen!"** Appleseed was horrified. This was Princess Snow? But Princess Siren was supposed to be heir to the throne! _Where is Princess Celestia to stop this?_

As if reading her subjects' minds, Snow smirked, **"Celestia is...no longer able to rule. She and her sister are currently the size and mental age of newborn fillies."** The crowd gasped. Their leaders, reduced to sobbing fillies? How could this be happening?

Suddenly, a soft, but hard voice echoed from behind Snow's aura. "You're wrong, _daughter._ There is one more alicorn in Canterlot who can fight you." _Yes! _Appleseed thought. _Princess Cadance will fight her off!_

Snow laughed. **"Did you really think I'd forgotten you, dear mother? Oh no. Not after 18 years of being rejected by you for not being an alicorn, not after 15 years of watching you coddle my little sister, who can barely even cast a spell! You don't deserve death. But you do deserve to rot in the dungeons, knowing your husband help put you there."**

Cadance seemed momentarily surprised, but then smirked. As if echoing a long forgotten quote, she laughed, "Only way to stop me is to catch me!" Zooming through the air, she fired a pale blue burst of magic at Snow's left wing. Snow ducked, but the spell trailed past her left ear, leaving a small scorch mark. Snow roared in fury and sent a jolt of magic circling around Cadance, encircling her wings like a net.

Cadance let out a surprised whinny and plummeted 10 feet to the earth. Somehow, she was unharmed despite the fall. Snow scoffed. **"Magic shields? I should have known better."** Cadance attempted to fly up once more, but apparently her shields hadn't broken the net trapping her wings. They stretched out halfway, then snapped back to her sides.

Snow laughed with glee and, horn glowing red, sent a burst of lava from the ground. The crowd gasped. _Did she just use elemental magic?_ Appleseed thought, amazed. Elemental magic was at the same equivalent of Celestia and Luna's spells to raise the sun and moon.

The lava formed a molten circle around Cadance, not letting anypony get near her. "Two can play at that game!" Cadance roared. Her horn glowing blue, she lifted a wave of water from the Majesty River and sent it crashing down over Snow. Snow let out a screech of shock before the foaming wave crashed down on her. _That had to have finished her off!_ Appleseed thought, amazed at both alicorns' talent.

Appleseed was proven wrong as Snow erupted from the (in later years) reservoir Cadance's spell had created. A blackish-purplish aura flew outwards from her horn, shattering every window in the square and sending the glass flying towards Cadance. The pink alicorn summoned a blue shield that turned the shards to sand as they hit it.

Then one got through. It didn't do much damage to Cadance, just nicked her cheek, but Snow attacked in Cadance's moment of surprise. Sending a jolt of blue energy into her chest, Snow smirked as Cadance fell to the ground, unconscious. **"Take her away."** she ordered to her bodyguards, who lifted the princess with their magic. Appleseed assumed Cadance would wake up in a small, dingy dungeon.

Sweeping her gaze over the stunned and frightened ponies, Snow proclaimed, **"There! Not even a princess could defeat me! I shall let you all live, though many of you are useless in my eye. However, you must spread the word of my leadership to every corner of the land. Unless you would rather end up like my dear mother. That too, can be arranged."**

Ponies began murmering and shaking their heads. Reluctantly, they began bowing down. Except for six. A lavender unicorn, an orange Earth pony who Appleseed called Mother, a bright pink Earth pony, a cyan pegasus, a yellow pegasus, and a white unicorn.

"No." Twilight Sparkle snarled. "We will not bow."


	6. First Friendships

******Everytime you read a fanfiction and don't review it, a kitten dies.**

**Ooooooh, suspenshe! (The cool way to spell "suspense") Sorry if the alternating POVs in this chapter confuse ya'll, but I wanted multiple angles of what was happening. And don't worry, we'll see what happened to Celestia and Luna in a few chapters. It's actually quite entertaining...**

**Also, I'm starting to think of voices for the characters. Please submit your ideas, I can't come up with everything! Here's a key for what I have so far.**

**Siren – Misty (From Pokemon)**

**Snow – Bellatrix Lestrange (For all you Harry Potter fans)**

**Velvet – Galinda (From Wicked)**

**Solitaire – Professor Trelawny (She is the creepy, mystical fortune teller after all) (You'll meet her soon, don't worry)**

CHAPTER 5

_I need to get out of here now!_ I thought, hurridly grabbing my traveling cloak. Once Snow was done with her takeover proclamation, she would surely come for me. I had decided to fly to the Talon Mountains, to warn Shire of what our sister had done. I had a sinking suspiscion that Snow had played a hoof in the griffin uprisings he was dealing with.

The trick would be getting out of Canterlot without being brought right back to the castle by Snow's guards. I had decided to hide my wings (and flank) with my traveling cloak and flee with the crowd. Once I was a safe distance from the city, I would fly north to the peaks that marked griffin territory. Hurridly stuffing some food from the kitchens into my traveling bags, I bolted for the servants' exit, knowing I would just look like a refugee escaping the palace.

Unfortunately, Snow even had ponies in the kitchen loyal to her, as one shouted, "There she is! Don't let her escape!" I dashed towards the marble gate, shoving past maids and cleaners. "Sorry, whoops, excuse me!" I muttered as I passed them. Bursting into town square, I saw that I had, thankfully, finally lost my pursuers.

Then I was stunned at the sight of what my sister had become. I screwed up my eyes from the glare of her aura and watched, horrified, as I saw the six ponies she was confronting.

"Mom, don't do it!" Cheramena Brittany Pie (Cherry Pie for short) couldn't help but shout the words at her mother, confronting the alicorn claiming to be Princess Snow. Looking back at her oldest daughter, Pinkie Pie laughed, "Don't worry Sweetie, we've got this!"

Twilight pawed at the ground and shouted, "Girls, pony up!" Applejack and Cherry Pie's mother fell in behind her, while Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity took up the back and sides of the formation. Twilight's horn glowed pink, and she shouted, "ELEMENT SUMMON!" _She's calling the Elements of Harmony!_ Cherry Pie realized.

A glowing orb appeared in midair and circled around the six ponies, taking the shape of five necklaces and a tiara. So why did Snow look so unconcerned? _Surely she know the Elements will beat her!_ Cherry Pie thought.

But the magenta Earth pony was proven wrong as the light cleared to reveal...nothing. "What?" Twilight cried. "This doesn't make sense! The Elements were supposed to come to us!" Snow tossed her mane back and laughed. **"Oh, sorry. I forgot to mention that I already registered my magic with the Elements! They respond to me and me alone!"**

Twilight gasped. "But how? Only Celestia and Luna can do that!" Snow gave her a look that seemed to say, _You're kidding, right?_** "Oh my, it seems we've finally found a book Twilight Sparkle hasn't read! The last prophecy to be made by the great unicorn fortune teller, Delphi, was entitled **_**The Downfall of Harmony.**_** It spoke of the day when the rulers of Equestria would be overthrown by an alicorn with much more power than either of them, and the Harmony Bearers would have no power to stop her! It seems that it has come true...prematurely."**

Twilight lowered her head in shame. "But I did read about that. In _Prophecies and Predictions. _But it wasn't supposed to come true for another 100 years!" Snow chuckled. **"Oh well. I guess I altered the timeline. Now, I don't think the great Harmony Bearers deserve some regular old dungeon. You six get to take care of the two helpless foals that used to be your princesses! Have fun babysitting!" **

As the six mares were led away by Snow's guards, a dark red pegasus Cherry Pie recognized as Robin, Fluttershy's daughter, dive bombed the four guards attempting to restrain Rainbow Dash. "Not so fast!" she screeched. Fluttershy reached out to her rebellious daughter, but her hoof was grabbed by a guard. The other caught Robin in his magic and slammed her against the wall of a building.

"No!" Robin called as she saw her mother being led away by the guards. "No..." At this point, Snow had flown back to the castle, and ponies were beginning to snap out of their states of shock. Galloping over to Robin, Cherry Pie quietly murmered, "That was brave. You made your race proud, what you just did. You took on a unicorn."

Robin quietly looked up. The two teenagers didn't really talk much, and this was awkward for both of them. "Ah...thanks. I...I should go find Sky Breeze." Cherry Pie nodded involuntarily. "I'll help you look for her. That pegasus is so desperate to blend into crowds, you would hardly believe she's Rainbow Dash's daughter."

Appleseed came up to the two ponies, still in shock. Regaining her clipped, obviously faked accent, she said, "What do we do now? Our mothers are in that foul creature's custody, and our families are probably fleeing to the Everfree Forest. How do we get back to Ponyville before it becomes a ghost town?"

At this point, Sky Breeze had drifted over, wiping tears from her eyes. Sniffling, she said, "There's only one unicorn here who knows how to teleport to Ponyville, and we're not gonna like it." All four ponies groaned, knowing exactly who Sky Breeze was referring to. Velvet, the daughter of Rarity, who hung out with the school's resident snobs, Star Sapphire and Porcelain. "Do we _have_ to?" Cherry Pie sighed.

Velvet had recently won her way into the two mares' inner circle, marking her as one of the three biggest snobs in Ponyville. She lived up to it too, always wearing her fancy dresses to school and attempting to deny being related to Chiffon, her messy, tomboyish younger sister.

"Who else knows how to teleport to Ponyville?" Sky Breeze moaned.

Hearing the pale gray pegasus's comment, I pricked my ears excitedly. This was my chance! Ponyville was directly on the way to griffin territory, and it was too far far Snow's tracking spells to reach! "I do!" I said without thinking as the four ponies turned to me.

"You?" a dark red pegasus snorted. "A Canterlot pony knows how to get to our tiny little town?" Shuffling my hooves, I murmered, "I think so. I've been in the vicinity enough times. I need to go there anyways. My brother is exploring the mountains, he doesn't know what happened."

The lie rolled off my tounge. _It's not entirely false._ I reassured myself. "I say we trust her." A magenta Earth pony said. "She's better than Velvet." I was about to ask who in the hay Velvet was when an annoying, high-pitched voice said, "Did I hear someone say my name?"

"Too late..." a tawny Earth pony groaned. The pale gray pegasus from before cowered behind her fellows. "Velvet is ready to help her poor fellow commoners," the pale pink unicorn laughed. _Oh dear Celestia._ I thought. _She's __that __kind of pony._

"We don't need your assistance today, Velvet," the dark red pegasus said. "We found another unicorn to take us back to Ponyville." Raising my head, I mumered, "Um...hello?" Velvet laughed. "Sky Breeze, you've found your equal! I knew there _had_ to be one more pony who was as shy as you!"

"You can cut the snob act, Velvet." the dark red pegasus snarled. "We all know that you only got with Star Sapphire and Porcelain by spreading the rumor that Sky Breeze and I were switched at birth. I wonder how your father would feel if he knew you were spreading gossip?" Velvet gasped. "You wouldn't dare, Robin."

Robin snorted. "Try me." Velvet tossed her mane and laughed, "You can't play Mare Do Well forever. Sooner or later, you're going to meet your match." Robin pawed at the ground, and it was only her three companions grabbing her that stopped her from attacking Velvet. "Please stop!" I shouted. "I didn't mean to cause trouble! I'll just be on my way."

Stopping her string of insults at Velvet, Robin snarled, "It's alright. We should probably head out anyways. Let's go with...what's your name?" My mind raced, trying to think up an alibi. "Ummm...Aurora! Yes. My name is Aurora." I hurridly blurted, thinking of the colors I loved to watch dance across the night sky in winter.

"Fine then." Velvet sniffed. "I can get back myself, you know." Horn glowing lavender, she disappeared in a burst of purple light. "What a snob." Robin groaned. Turning to me, she said, "Sorry you had to meet her. We really pity anyone who does." Smiling, I laughed, "That's alright. You should meet my sister. Now come on, let's get you four home."

Gazing at the image of her younger sister in the crystal ball she had taken from Solitaire, Snow narrowed her eyes. **"So, you're taking a detour in Ponyville?"** Summoning her guards, she smirked. **"Let's see how much of a safe haven it is when it's burning to the ground."**


	7. Rescue

******Everytime you read a fanfiction and don't review it, a kitten dies.**

**Sorry if the fire scene in Carousel Boutique is too cliché, but I wanted something that would forge a strong bond between two ponies. After all, it's kind of hard to despise someone after they saved your life, no?**

CHAPTER 7

We materialized in the middle of Tartarus. At least, that's what I thought until Appleseed yelled, "No! Sweet Apple Acres!" We were standing in a burning apple orchard, the smell of burning wood and popping sap overwhelming. _Snow!_ She had somehow learned where I was going and sent her guards to do this!

"This can't be!" Appleseed sobbed, whether from the smoke or seeing her home burn I would never know. "We need to put it out!" Flying up into the air, Robin called, "Not happening. The entire town is burning!" The heat closing in, I grabbed Appleseed and flew up, Robin grabbing Cherry Pie. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening..." I heard Sky Breeze muttering.

"We need to get to the Everfree Forest!" I heard Robin commanding. "Zecora's place, to be exact! She shelters everyone if something like this happens!" Zooming through town to the shadowed forest, the five mares heard a voice screeching, "Help! Somepony, anypony, help!" Siren pricked her ears. "Velvet!"

Robin changed course towards a burning, tall lavender building. "She must have materialized right in the middle of Carousel Boutique! She's not going to last much longer!" A voice echoed from the building. "Robin? Is that you? Please help me!" Robin tried to squeeze through, but her wings and torso were too large.

"Sky Breeze! You have to save her!" Sky Breeze widened her eyes. "What? Me?" The pale gray pegasus was horrified. She could hardly fight a gust of wind! She couldn't lift a fully grown unicorn, much less manuever through a burning building! Robin nodded. "You're the only one who can fit through that gap!"

"No! I can't! I won't!" Sky Breeze began hyperventilating, as she always did under pressure. Robin grabbed the pegasus and shook her by the shoulders. "If you don't, an innocent pony will die! Is she a total jerk? Yes! Have we all fantasized about her dropping dead? Yes! Would Equestria be better off without her? Probably! But right now, she needs our help! And you're the only pony who can do it!"

Robin's lecture awoke something in Sky Breeze, something she hadn't felt before. Was it...confidence? Bravery? A mad death wish? Sky Breeze would never know, but it was what made her screw up her eyes and squeeze through the gap in the wall.

The stench of burning fabric assualted Sky Breeze's nose, but she took a deep inhale and tried to peer through the smoke to see Velvet's pale pink coat. A weak cough sounded from underneath the sewing table. "Sky Breeze? Is that you?" Flapping towards the table, Sky Breeze cleared away the rubble that used to be a sewing machine to see a once pink unicorn. Velvet's nomally shining coat was dirty and torn, and she had several burns.

"Thank you." Velvet croaked. "I'm sorry for everything I said." Sky Breeze's adrenaline kicked in, and she growled, "Don't you dare talk like that. Aurora is getting first aid stuff from the hospital. She's going to get you some medicine." But how to lift the unicorn? The smell assualting her nostrils answered Sky Breeze's question.

I soared over the burning streets, hoping we would beat the flames to the hospital. Appleseed, Robin, and Cherry Pie were heading for Sugar Cube Corner, the one part of town the flames hadn't reached yet. We would need plenty of food if we were going into the Everfree Forest. Once they were back with their families, I would say goodbye and get back to warning Shire. Seeing the great white building, I veered to my starboard.

Not wasting time with the main doors, I kicked open a window and burst inside the abandoned operating room. _Perfect. These places have tons of stuff. _Hurridly reading boxes, I grabbed penicillin, bandages, a small bag of anesthesia, syringes, a scalpel, oxygen for Velvet, and ibuprofen. Stuffing them in my saddlebags, I soared back to our rendezvous point near Robin's home. I just hoped Sky Breeze was having as much luck as we were.

"Stay right there, and take deep breaths of the air. It won't last long." Sky Breeze grimaced, remembering the fire a misplaced lightning strike had caused in Cloudsdale three years prior. "Once you're in the air, hold your breath. Inhaling smoke won't help you anymore." Velvet managed a look of surprise. "How are you going to lift me?" Sky Breeze found what she was looking for. An roll of fabric, untouched by the flames. "With lots and lots of fabric."

Flying back down to Velvet, Sky Breeze began to wrap the cloth around her rescuees' torso, quickly turning the lovely periwinkle to black. "You'll have to shove your way through the gap, but I can get your head through. Are you ready?" she asked, tying the last knot around Velvet's waist. "Guess so." Velvet coughed.

Lifting the makeshift sling, beating her wings with all her power, Sky Breeze slowly flapped towards the hole in the wall. _Why didn't I take a bigger breath?_ Red dots danced before her eyes. She began to get tunnel vision. The cloth trailing behind her was so heavy...

_No! You can do this! Just a little further!_ Giving one last flap, Sky Breeze stretched her forelegs in front of her...and soared into the open! Clearing the blanket of smoke, she took great heaves of air, coughing and crying at the same time. Remembering Velvet, she took off towards Fluttershy's cottage, hoping it wasn't too late for the rose colored unicorn.

"Is everypony here?" I called, raising my voice above the clamor in the quaint little cottage Robin called home. Velvet was lying on the couch, oxygen mask over her face, unconscious. Sky Breeze was dunking her hooves in cold water, wincing as her burns were treated. Appleseed, Cherry Pie, and Robin were going over the food they had obtained before the fire had reached town square.

I had donned my cloak again, once more Aurora, a common unicorn from the slums of Canterlot. Watching the orange flames lick the skyline that had been Ponyville, I sighed, wishing I could have seen the town in its heyday. As if reading my mind, Appleseed said, "Don't worry, its been through worse. We can always rebuild it."

Sighing, I returned to the main room and curled up in an armchair. I was asleep before I even knew I had closed my eyes. Considering what I had been through in the past day, I slept surprisingly well. Then the dream started.

I was lying in a grove, surrounded by trees. My cloak was off, hanging on a tree branch. I stretched my wings, feeling better than I had in ages, when suddenly- "Freak!" the voice echoed from my right, and I swiveled around, seeing a shadow flicker at the edge of my vision. Another voice joined in. "Liar!" Then another. "Traitor!" Another. "We thought you were our friend!" One more. "Monster!" The five voices of my new friends circled around me.

"Please!" I cried. "Why do you hate me?" The shadow that was Velvet snarled, "Because of _them_." She pointed to my wings. "You lied to us!" the Sky Breeze shadow accused. "You're not our friend! You're just like your sister, using us to get your way!" the Cherry Pie shadow snorted. "No! I didn't mean to!" I sobbed, but the shadows kept dancing around me. "Liar!" "Like your sister!" "Traitor!" "Monster!" "Freak!"

I woke up sobbing, with Appleseed standing over me. "Are you okay?" the tawny Earth pony asked. "No." I mumbled. "Not until I show you all something." With all five sets of eyes (Velvet had awoken during the night) trained on me, I let my traveling cloak fall to the ground and stretched out my wings.


	8. Evil Plans

******Everytime you read a fanfiction and don't review it, a kitten dies.**

**Aaaaaand, I'm gonna be mean and switch scenes. *Laughs maniacally* Don't worry, we'll get back to Siren...soon enough. I left some loose ends in Canterlot that we must tie up first. Time for Pokemon logic to be righted.**

CHAPTER 8

Ignatia, for that was the name of the Changeling that had replaced Twilight, was shaking from her horn to her hooves. Snow had just finished interrogating her about her "rebellion". The truth was, Ignatia had faked the whole thing, right down to the magic. She had no idea whether Snow had actually been telling the truth about interfering with the Elements, but Ignatia didn't want to know either way.

After swearing her alleigance to Snow, she had gone back to Twilight's quarters and collapsed on the bed, frightened by the white alicorn's ferocity. Her queen would not be pleased with this development. Staggering over to the birdbath on Twilight's balcony, Ignatia cast a scrying spell and whispered into the water, "My queen, Chrysalis."

The water rippled outwards, spilling over the edges in miniature waterfalls. Seconds later, the face of the Changeling queen appeared in the water, horn still glowing. "Ah, Ignatia. I was wondering when I would hear from you." Blinking nervously, Ignatia stammered, "Th-there's been a problem with my mission."

Chrysalis cocked her head, confused. "Whatever do you mean?" Taking a deep breath, Ignatia continued, "An alicorn by the name of Princess Snow has usurped the throne. She is more powerful than either of the sisters, and claims to control the Elements of Harmony!" Chrysalis drew herself up in her throne room. "What?"

Quivering in fear, Ignatia continued, "She does not love anything but power. I cannot leech her energy." Pacing back and forth, Chrysalis slowly widened her eyes, idea forming. "No. This is good. Ignatia, you must reveal yourself to her!"

Ignatia was taken aback. "Beg pardon, my queen?" Chrysalis nodded, excited now. "She clearly desires Equestria too. We will temporarily ally ourselves with her. She seems wise enough to realize the potential of a Changeling army. Then, we will use the love we collected from the raids she sends us on to overpower her, and Equestria will be ours!"

Ignatia nodded. "Brilliant, my queen! This time, the one licorn who can stop you is locked in a dungeon. This can't go wrong." Chrysalis chuckled. "Believe me Ignatia, it won't."

Back in her throne room, Chrysalis severed the spell linking her scrying pool to her underling in Canterlot. "Well, isn't this an interesting plot twist?" she murmered to herself. She turned around at the sound of a voice from behind her calling out, "It won't work! Harmony shall always prevail!"

It was the real Twilight Sparkle, chained to a wall and bearing many cuts and burns, both from magic and the iron. They had been interrogating her for almost 48 hours now, and she had still refused to say anything about Canterlot's weaknesses. "Oh, but this time things are different." Chrysalis laughed, slicing a nick on Twilight's forehead with her black, crooked horn.

Twilight winced, but held back a retort. That would just earn her another branding. Just like the time she had called the guards holding her "freaks of nature", the time she had determined that rocks had more intelligence than the entire Changeling Hive, and her most recent offense, calling Queen Chrysalis "swiss cheese legs". That had gotten her a nice black eye. _Just a little longer. Then somepony will save me. If they don't, I'll save myself._

Standing in the Hall of Rulers, Snow aimed her magic at the window of Celestia raising the sun. She had to eradicate any reminders of her predecessor's rule. Blasting the window to pieces, Snow proceeded down the plush carpet, towards the vault containing the Elements of Harmony. Raising her horn, she uttered the words, "Ynomrah si denommus."

The lovely box containing the Elements appeared in midair and floated down to her. Opening the box, Snow saw that her spies had been correct. The Elements were already decaying. This would be easier than she thought. Lighting up her horn, she sent a message to the blacksmith, Metal Link.

_Metal Link? It's Princess Snow. Light the biggest fire your forge can allow. I need you to melt some old pieces of jewelry._

Fluttershy was at her wit's end. Nothing had helped the screaming fillies that had been Celestia and Luna. The yellow pegasus had tried everything! Lullabys, food, even the Stare! She hadn't felt this angry since the Iron Will incident 19 years ago. Her friends could sense it too, and Pinkie Pie and Rarity were already backing away.

"These two are worse than Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake ever were!" Pinkie Pie was saying. "They're worse than Sweetie Belle when she got into my fabrics!" Rarity agreed. "What am I supposed to do?" Rainbow Dash compained. "I don't know anything about caring for fillies!"

"Aw, ya'll are makin' a big fuss outta nothin'." Applejack sighed, walking towards a bawling Celestia. "They got diapers fer a rea-" Applejack's eyes suddenly glazed over, and she began to sweat. "Does anypony else feel hot?"

Fluttershy's mouth went dry, and sweat began pouring down her face. "I second that." she croaked. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity were showing the same symptoms. In a throne room in the Changeling Hive, the same thing was happening to Twilight. Suddenly, Rarity collapsed to the ground.

Bursting into the nursery, Snow's guards watched in horror as Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy followed suit. "Medic!" one shouted. "We need a medic!" It seemed like pure chance at the time, but the exact same time they collapsed was the moment the last of the Elements of Harmony had vanished into Metal Link's fire.

When the deed was done, Snow returned the Hall of Rulers, wearing a gold circlet with a piece of purple quartz, a piece of amber, a piece of aquamarine, a ruby, a pink diamond, and an amythest set into it, forming the rune for harmony. _Who would have thought they would make such a lovely crown?_

As she passed the stained glass windows, two images caught her eye. One of Nightmare Moon battling Celestia, the other of Discord controlling ponies through what appeared to be puppet strings. An idea forming in her head, Snow soared out of one of the shattered windows to the topiary garden. She landed in front of a 19 year old statue of a grotesque creature in a pose of terror.

Horn glowing, Snow laughed, "Arise Discord, lord of chaos. My forces are in need of you. Esira drocsid, drol fo soahc. Ym secrof era ni deen fo uoy." The stone carapace encasing the draconiques slowly began to crack, and Snow laughed a mad, insane laugh as the talons of Discord clenched in anticipation of freedom.

The filly that had once been Princess Luna was confused. Her mind was full of memories, but they were foggy, as though they were from a past life she had never lived. A small darkness was pulsing below it all, with the power of the moon in its hold. She felt something touch her mind, and shied away.

"Don't fear, little one." A soft voice was crooning in her ear, much like a mother's. Was this her mother? Something was telling Luna that no, it wasn't, yet it had been the one who had turned her into this. She let out a small sob, then burst into tears as her mind exploded into a world of pain. _Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop! _Then the darkness exploded, and she stopped her crying.

Snow watched in satisfaction as Luna was cocooned in a swirling purple vortex. The sillouhete of the filly was quickly growing, horn growing longer, wings erupting, going through years of growth in a heartbeat. A harsh voice echoed from the mist as it dissipated. "Where is my helm? The Princess of Nightmares must be crowned."


	9. The Everfree Forest

******Everytime you read a fanfiction and don't review it, a kitten dies.**

**Muhahaha! The villains have returned! If Season 3 has new ones, I'll somehow incorporate them in. Okay, time to quit playing devil's advocate and get back to Fluttershy's cottage. Don't bother asking how Zecora hooked up with another zebra, because I honestly don't know. Just enjoy. BTW, the OC introduced in this chapter was largely inspired by Seshru, the awesomesauce villain from the awesomesauce book series Chronicles of Ancient Darkness. If you haven't read it, then you have yet to experience what being in the vicinity of epicness feels like. Unless you've read Harry Potter of course.**

CHAPTER 9

The sight of my wings drew gasps from the ponies surrounding me. Then, one by one, my friends slowly began bowing down. "Wait-no! You don't have to-" I was cut off by Velvet saying, "But you're a _princess_! You were the heir to Equestria until about eight hours ago!" Shaking my head, I sighed, "That doesn't matter now. I just need to find my brother."

However, they didn't seem to be taking the hint that they could stop kissing my hooves. Appleseed was practically eating my front right hoof. "Seriously, stop. It's freaking me out." Cherry Pie shook her head. "Our parents taught us to always respect royalty." My patience snapping, I shouted, "If you respect me that much, then you can _stop bowing!_"

That got them to back off. "Seriously, guys. I lost any authority the second Snow took over. From now on, I'm just one of the commoners. And my last royal decree is that you'll treat me like one. No bowing, no hoof kissing, none of that 'your majesty' stuff." Blushing, my companions murmered apologies and began packing up. It was time for us to venture into the Everfree Forest.

Robin didn't know quite what to think. On one hoof, she was glad Siren hd revealed herself now, instead of keeping her wings hidden even longer and making things worse. But on the other, Robin couldn't help that think but a spoiled Canterlot elite would only slow them down. _The last thing we need on our backs is some hoity-toity high-classer complaining about getting her hooves dirty._

Slinging her saddlebags over her back, she trotted out of the cottage, letting the breeze bathe her face. In a few short hours, they would all be hunkering down at Zecora's place with their families. They would rebel. They could rally the cities. Maybe Zecora could even get the zebras on their side! Robin was so caught up in planning, that she blinked in surprise at the realization that they had already reached the forest.

"You're kidding, right?" Siren said as she saw the shadows and moss that marked the Everfree Forest. "What pony lives there?" Sky Breeze piped up, informing Siren of what the others had forgetten. "Not a pony. A zebra. Well, two if you count her daughter." Robin heard Siren mutter under her breath, "Oh yes, because that makes _so_ much more sense..."

The second they reached Zecora's clearing, Robin's primary feathers started tingling. "Oh Celestia, haven't we been through enough in the past twelve hours?" she moaned. Siren's horn was zapping at the feel of all the magic residue in the air, and it looked like it was about to overwhelm Velvet, who was still weak from her ordeal.

"Would they have put up force fields?" Siren mused, half to herself. "I don't think so." Appleseed said. "Normally, Zecora would just whip up some powerful, voodoo thingamabob that would keep out tresspassers. It's a little hard to describe, but it looks like a little filly's doll, only with the creepiest eyes that seemed to look right into you."

Cherry Pie, who until then had been nosing at the field's edges, held something up. "Seeds? She did make one. But somepony broke it, and they broke it good." Racing over to the magenta Earth pony, Robin saw a white pony-doll with a gash down its belly that looked like it had been made with something _very_ sharp. "This isn't good." Siren murmered. "Let's check the back."

Sky Breeze was the first to turn the corner, and all of the Everfree Forest probably heard her scream. "What is it Sky? What's-" Robin fell silent as she saw the ponies in the clearing. Rather, they had been ponies. Now they were..."Statues!" Velvet shrieked, racing over to a little white filly that Robin recognized as Velvet's younger sister.

Sure enough, every last pony in the clearing looked exactly the same, only they were composed of stone. At the center, Zecora stood hunched over a bowl, clearly trying to mix something that would have helped her fight off Snow's guards. Robin slipped the herbs, which had remained in their normal state, into her saddlebag. _Never know when we might need them._

Suddenly, a cry rang out from the ferns. "Everyone!" Appleseed called. "I found a survivor!"

The group raced over, and Robin recognized Zasha, Zecora's daughter. Zasha was quivering, and part of her was already made of granite. The teenage zebra didn't have long. "It was terrible!" she cried. "A pale gray unicorn with a black mane came and did this with some royal guards!"

Siren's eyes widened. "What was her Cutie Mark?" Zasha blinked for a moment, then choked out, "A viper. A coiled viper. She also had arrowheads tattoed around the base of her horn." Siren let out a strangled gasp. "Tell me everything!" she cried. But it was too late. The stone spell had claimed Zasha. The last witness was now a statue.

I knew exactly who the zebra was talking about. The head sorceress, a unicorn named Vipress. Vipress specialized in necromancy, the art of death and possesion magic. This had her written all over it. If Vipress had allied with Snow, than this wasn't good at all. "We need to take shelter." I coughed. "If Vipress did this, then she probably left us some surprises in store for us."

Cherry Pie asked, "Then why don't we just sleep inside of Zecora's house tonight?" I blinked. "Um...yeah! I was totally about to say that!" Sky Breeze choked back a laugh. She had been becoming more and more independent since rescuing Velvet.

We probably would have died five times in the short walk to Zecora's tree if not for Velvet's magic. First, there was the pitfall trap on the main path, then the magic beams on the steps, then the sedative dust on the porch, then the poison spikes on the doormat, and finally the exploding windows. Velvet's magic warned us of evrything.

The biggest surprise came when we finally opened the door, though. A smokescreen of Vipress, cackling, "Made it past my lovely little traps, did you? Well, have fun with my minions!" The floor erupted in a writhing mass of vipers! Screaming, we raced out, me grabbing Appleseed, Sky grabbing Cherry, and Robin grabbing Velvet.

"How does Snow keep knowing where we're coming?" I screamed once we were back at Robin's home. Robin sighed. "Only one thing is certain." I cocked my head. "What?"

Velvet looked at me strange. "Isn't it obvious? Snow is trying to kill you. It's officially war."


End file.
